Boggarts In The Closet
by Raine Lionheart
Summary: Draco's Defence Against the Dark Arts class learns about Boggarts, and what Draco truly fears. The prequel to A Step Back From Perdition. Dedicated to After Dark Angel.


****

For Penny

****

Boggarts in the Closet

The insolent Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was teaching them about Boggarts. Evil, foul things that infested dark places, feeding off of the fear of those who approached, Boggarts were horrid.

Like his fellow Slytherins, Draco Malfoy held Professor Lupin in contempt. Of course, the last two professors hadn't been any better. One had been a stuttering fool and the other, so egomaniacal that Draco found it difficult to believe that his head could fit through any door in the castle. Lupin was a scruffy, weary prat in Draco's opinion. Graying hair, tired eyes, worn clothing… he looked as if he were poorer than a Weasley!

"Can anyone tell me about a Boggart's magic?" Lupin asked.

Nobody raised their hand, so Draco drawled, "They can turn into our innermost fears."

"Right Malfoy," Lupin said. "Five points. Now, can you tell me what the problem would be if a Boggart were to face a group of people?"

Once more, nobody said a thing. Draco remained silent this time. He didn't want to be a teacher's pet after all.

"Oh, come now, it's not that difficult!"

But no one spoke.

"Fine then… well, the rest of this class is a practical lesson. Please pack your books and follow me.

Lupin indicated for the class to stand and he led them out of the classroom.

"I found a Boggart a few days ago," he told them as they walked, "and the headmaster has allowed me to trap it so that my Defence students could practice dispelling them. I'll teach you the incantation when we get there."

Lupin led them to the Staff Room, led them in and locked the door behind them. At one end of the room was a wardrobe, which shuddered as the students entered. Only one person looked remotely nervous: Blaise Zabini, who Draco found to be weak anyway, being a Mudblood.

"The Boggart is trapped in that wardrobe--"

"No way!" Draco drawled loudly and very sarcastically.

Lupin raised an eyebrow at Draco and said, "If I may, Mr. Malfoy… I want you all to picture your greatest fears, for when the Boggart approaches you, it will take that form."

Draco smirked and began to think of his fears… and he couldn't think of one. He had no fears… aside from Dementors, but that was a natural fear. He kept his mind set on that.

"Now, picture that fear in a humorous form."

Draco thought of the Dementor and pictured it pulling its hood down to reveal a clown's face, which made him chuckle outwardly. Draco watched as his fellow house members did the same.

"Finished?" Lupin asked. "Smashing. Now… um, Goyle. Why don't come here."

The bulky boy stepped forward, wary of what was to happen.

"As I've told you, the Boggart will form into your most inner fear. When it come out Goyle, I want you to think of the funny situation, point your wand at it and say, "_Riddikulus_!" If it works, the Boggart will be forced into the situation.

"Now, the key to defeating a Boggart is simply _laughter_. This will banish it instantly.

"Mr. Goyle, when you're ready."

Goyle swallowed, making Draco roll his eyes in contempt. The boy nodded and Lupin shot a spell from his wand. Golden sparks hit the closet door's handle.

The door creaked open to reveal a sallow-skinned Vampire. It hissed and clawed the air.

Goyle lifted his wand and grunted, "_Riddikulus_."

There was a whip-crack noise, which startled some of the students. The next second, the vampire looked confused. It opened its mouth…

"_Hello,_

I love you

Won't you tell me your name."

The class howled with laughter as the Vampire continued singing.

"Ms. Zabini, you next."

The Mudblood, Blaise stepped forward and the Vampire turned on her.

__

POOF!

In its place was a skeleton. Rotted, glistening with putrid decay, it clicked and clacked as it drew closer.

Blaise had her wand up. She cried, "_Riddikulus!_"

The whip noise sounded again and in an instant, the skeleton was wearing a top-hat and had a black cane in it's spindly hand.

"_Hello my baby,_

hello my darling,

hello my rag-time gal!"

More snickering filled the air as the Mudblood stepped back, blushing. Draco smirked at her embarrassment. Served her right.

"Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded to his cronies, who cracked their knuckles. Draco swaggered forward as the skeleton finished its ragtime number.

__

This should be fun. Clown face, picture--

POOF!

For a moment, Draco had no idea what had appeared in front of him. But then he realized.

Long, glossy blond hair, which was unmistakable. The black suit and boots, polished like mirrors, in which Draco could see his own face.

The serpentine-head scepter.

Lucius Malfoy.

"Bloody boy!" the Boggart roared. "How foolish of you!"

The Boggart suddenly attacked, raising an outstretched hand and slapping Draco across the face. The force of the blow knocked him back and to the ground. Draco landed hard and felt the tears welling.

__

No…

"You're not worthy of the Malfoy name!" the Boggart spat, continuing its assault. "The Dark Lord will be--"

"Over here!' came Lupin's voice quite suddenly.

__

POOF!

Draco looked up and through blurred eyes, saw a yellow orb, hovering in front of Lupin. He yawned and said, "_Riddikulus_," and the orb fell to the ground, now a cockroach. Draco felt hands on him as the professor forced the Boggart back into its wardrobe.

"Care to talk about it?"

The steaming mug of tea sat untouched by Draco. It was after class. Lupin had dismissed the students early due to the nature of the lesson. Lupin had directed Draco into his office, where he stared at the mug and was so unfocused that he had to ask Lupin to repeat the question.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Draco shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it, not to an inferior. Nobody deserved to know.

"I know what your father is like."

With a glare, Draco snapped, "Do you now?"

"I went to school with him, although he was less respectable back then. Much the same as he is now, however, attitude-wise."

Draco remained silent.

"He was very aggressive, much a of snob as well… oh, he had friends; much like you, they were all Slytherins. Avery, McNair… he and Professor Snape were good friends as well."

Draco looked up at Lupin and said, "Don't speak of my father."

Lupin smiled a little and asked, "Why do you fear your father Draco?"

Silence.

"Does he abuse you? Mentally and physically? Does he make you feel small? Does--"

"It's none of your business!" Draco snarled.

"Draco, it's illegal to--"

"You think I don't know that, peasant?"

Lupin looked genuinely stunned. He stared at Draco for a few seconds. Then, he nodded.

"All right. I'll butt out. It's none of my business."

Furious, Draco pushed himself out of his seat and went for the door.

"Come back to see me if you need to talk, Draco," Lupin muttered from his desk.

Draco turned for a moment. His face was impassive, but a second later, a look of acceptance crossed his face. He turned and left the office.


End file.
